Talk:Luigi vs Donald Duck/@comment-26374068-20160320053415/@comment-26523805-20160328012255
Alright Metal, I'll take apart each of your claims, though not in order. "& the fact that Goomboss, in SM64DS refers back to Paper Mario 64, & also originated from that game," Except Goomboss makes no metion of Paper Mario 64 in that game. Here's a quote from the exact game "That Mario aways stomps on us." He's not talking just about himself, he's talking about goombas ingeneral, or he's talking about himself as he's made of multiple goombas, either is valid, BUT there is NO evidence that Goomboss is the same as the Goomboss seen in Paper Mario. "Besides, even without Paper Luigi, Donald would've gotten destroyed." Very False actually, only WITH Paper Luigi with Pure Hearts does Donald get destroyed. Every other Luigi however, gets destroyed by Donald Duck's Duck of Doom. Luigi's Multi-Solar System to Duck of Doom's Universal, bruh. Paper Luigi is only Star Level without Pure Hearts, WEAKER than SMG Luigi, the strongest Luigi. Don't put any of your Luigi vs Zero feats here, as most of them are assumstions and/or been already debunked. "While Paper Jam IMPLIES that, in the COMMERCIAL" It's not impied, it's SHOWN in the game, only it's only impied in the Commercial. Say for example *''SPOILERS''* the ending, where the Paper characters return back to the book, which can be used to debunk your next arguement. "which can be debunked by Sticker Star's COMMERCIAL, where MARIO walks along & decides to TRANSFORM INTO PAPER MARIO" Except that multiple other Sticker Star commercials show that the story of Sticker Star takes place in a BOOK. Also, I looked all around the internet, but I couldn't find any footage of the commercial you described. Even if it was real, it's EXTREMELY likely that it's just a visable effect for the commercial. "but hey, let's overlook that to downgrade Luigi, cause we want the fuckin' duck to win." Coming from the person who UPgrades Mario characters far from their abilities, I'm not suprised. It's called knowledge of the character, not downgrading or being biased. "Paper Jam also puts the normal Marioverse on par with their Paper Mario counterparts. That's in-game text, brehs." Except, in the case of Luigi, that'd only buff Paper Luigi to Multi-Solar System, and while it's a big buff, it's not even close to the Duck of Doom. That's the truth, breh. "And even if we wanna overlook the fact that they have similar locations" Even if they have similer locations, that doesn't mean that they are the same thing. Remeber, it's two different universes, they might seem the the same, but yet, they aren't and finally, "Toadette's trophy in Smash says she's the same person in Mario Party as in Paper Mario" While it's true that it does refrence both these games, using Smash as a canon source of information isn't relieable at all. Also, Paper Jam's announcement was made AFTER Smash Wii U was released, the game that confirmed the two universes being seprate. Keep in mind, this is a game where Olimar can defeat Shulk easily and a game where Wii Fit Trainer can beat your hero Mario. Sorry, you seem like a likable guy, but being biased will only cloud the truth.